Broken Glass
by craznerdgirl
Summary: Kronos failed. Gia failed. But I would prevail. I had seen it in the stuffing.
1. Chapter 1

I just had an amazing idea. But expect the tears to fall.

Me:Owns nothing!

Micheal:Wow bro.

Me:What are you doing here in your elephant costume?

Micheal: I was bored and Sonya said I should do this. :)

Me:Okaaay?

Micheal: So the play was fun huh?

Me: Zazu is such a stick in the mud. I like `em... You look like a stuffed animal.

Micheal: Thhhhhhhankyou.

* * *

OCTAVIAN POV

I walked up to my desk. The mahogany one. I picked up the knife, and the small gun. Perfect. An evil smile creeped on to my face. I could tell because of the mirror. The mirror. Hmm. I tuned the knife backwards and with the butt of it I stabbed it into the mirror. The glass shattered. It was raining glass. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or ever will see. The way the mirror cracked and fell breaking as it fell, and breaking even more as it hit the ground. But seeing it lying there was also beautiful. So beautiful. You would have to be there to understand. It was magnificent,breathtaking, and supposedly seven years of bad luck. But I had seen it in the stuffing I would prevail. I would win.I was about to leave when something caught my eye. One glass shard. A large one. Not cracked, nor any other form of damage done to it other than the fact it had been separated from the rest of the glass. I picked up the glass shard. I left behind the knife. This-this piece of glass seamed to radiate evil. _go on._ It teased. _Do it. _So I hid them in my robe and went to finish my task. Kronos had failed. Gia had failed. I would be the first to prevail. I saw it in the stuffing.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I still own nothing. Thus enforcing the FAN in Fanfiction.

* * *

OCTAVIAN POV 

I had hidden the weapons in my bag successfully. It was time. I had waited patiently through the whole senate meeting for this. And now it was time. I moved swiftly and silently following Annabeth and Percy. It was their visiting month. Let me explain. During the Giant War, the two camps had come to peace with each other. And _after _the Giant War, you could go to either camp. And Every other month Camp Half-Blood comes here to visit because it was bigger. Though sometimes we went over there always on the Fourth Of July,for instance. Fools. The whole lot of our camp. The Greeks are evil. They are plotting against us, always have, always will. Nobody believed me. Their loss. But tonight I would do it.

**THIS IS BOB. BOB WILL SELF DESTRUCT IF YOU READ HIM.**

They were coming from the caffè. Perfect. I followed them, purposely stepping on a twig making them turn around. I had already dived to the side though. The opposite side of where I wanted them to go. They ran into the Jupiter Optimus Maximus. I grinned slowly. So easy. This would be so easy. I walked in I could practically _smell taste and feel _their worry. The moonlight glinted through the widows I stepped in front of them. They were in plain sight, in a fight stance. Ready for whatever. When Percy saw me, he picked up a teddy bear and threw it at my face. He didn't miss. I took the gun out of where it had been securely hidden in my robes but I decided to hide the glass for now. My smile was still lingering on my face. Gods I was smiling a lot tonight. Oh well, people smile when their happy ,so, I guess I'm happy. I realized that Annabeth was standing under the lightning bolt Percy on her left. I lifted the gun and realization flashed through their eyes. I pulled the trigger, aiming for Zeus's hand, so that the lightning bolt would fall on Annabeth. They had been holding hands. That had to be it, or Annabeth would be squashed beneath the bolt Percy's left arm, and possibly Percy himself. But that wasn't the case. So, in the nick of time, Annabeth, and Percy's right arm (and again possibly Percy.), had been saved. I bit back a curse and shot again, 6 times. Straight at them. But Percy blocked the bullets with his sword. Fine. I tried to shoot again, but, I was out of ammo. This time I didn't bother to bite the curse back.

I picked up the knife that I always kept on my belt, hidden by a teddy bear. We fought, and I will admit, I would come out of this place with a few scratches, bruises, and deep wounds. Then, my knife split. I stared at the knife. We all did. I took the glass from where it was concealed in the folds of my robe/toga thing. I glanced at it with awe. It showed me my reflection. And I had an idea. A plan- and a plan worthy of Athena. I smirked and looked up from the glass. The glass that was, slightly covered, with a few drops of my own blood. The blood from the head wound above my left eyebrow. And I began the plan.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry for the short chapter! But better than nothing! Right? Please don't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well I'm back! And I promise I've been working hard! On both of my Fanfictions! I still own nothing!

* * *

OCTAVIAN POV

Concentrate I thought to myself. Concentrate. I looked at the glass in my hands and concentrated. The stuffing- what had it said! I concentrated so hard, yet still circling the other two, watching them. Calculating. I concentrated so hard I started to sweat. _Heart, _a loud voice said inside my head suddenly. So sudden, and so loud, I in fact _threw _the glass at Annabeth. Straight at her heart. Percy stared at me in shock and I stared at him in shock. _It was really that easy?_ I thought giddily._ THAT EASY?! _I started to laugh. It took _YEARS _but it was finally done. AND IN ONE ATTEMPT! Calm down I told myself- here comes the hard part. I looked at Percy I had never seen him so mad in my life. I expected him to charge or something stupid like that, but instead he picked Annabeth up bridal style and took the glass out of her chest. It was completely intact he began to leave the building. I could not let that happen.

* * *

Don't ask me what happened next. I don't know what happened. I just knew I had failed. Annabeth was still alive and Percy was too. The only thing I can remember is almost shoving the glass into Percy's back right before I was able to shove it into his back the glass shattered.

"BUT I SAW IT IN THE STUFFING!" I roared as they shoved me into the strawberry bus, our guards watching me pinning me to the ground.

"I SAW IT IN THE STUFFING!" I continued to yell, even when my throat became hoarse. It seemed like hours when the vehicle finally stopped I continued to shout. They picked me up by my armpits and brought me into a building. I had just enough time to realize what it said

_Asylum.  
_


End file.
